


Monopoly Night

by heavenly-glance (SidneyHam)



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyHam/pseuds/heavenly-glance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian invites Lip and Mandy over to play a game. Mickey is less than pleased.</p>
<p>based off tumblr prompt: monopoly night AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monopoly Night

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... so this is the first fic I've actually liked and am proud of, so I thought I'd try posting it here! If you have any other prompts for me, head over to mr-exdisciple.tumblr.com

It was the first Gallagher-Milkovich game night, and to say Mickey was unhappy with the new tradition would be an understatement. He was pissed off. When Ian invited Lip and Mandy over to play board games, Mickey had grabbed a beer and sulked to the couch. Svetlana and Nika had taken Yevgeny to Nika's place so Ian and Mickey could have some alone time for the night.

"Hey man, what you all pouty for?" Ian asked upon seeing the grumpy man on their couch. He sat down and pried the bottle from his boyfriend's hand to take a sip of his own.

"Fuck you, I ain't pouting. The girls took the kid for the night so we could bang or somethin'. Thought you'd take advantage of the situation, or some shit; 'stead you invite my fuckin' sister and your brother over. I'm allowed to be pissed," Mickey grumbled.

Ian gave him a sly smile, "Tell ya what; you win and we'll try out that giant rosary of yours. If I win... well, you'll see."

A slight flush crept up Mickey's face. "Yeah, yeah. Alright. But no backin' out on me, Firecrotch." Ian placed a kiss atop the dark rumple of hair, whispering "never" in his ear.

The mood was ruined as Lip and Mandy buzzed their apartment. "Yo, assfaces, you gonna let us up anytime soon?" sounded the crackling voice of a certain Milkovich. Ian smiled and let them in the building. Five minutes later there came a sound of four hands banging on the door. Mickey opened it up, just for the couple to push him aside and make a bound for their favorite redhead.

“Ay, what am I, dog shit?” Mickey called out before Mandy came over to him and punched his arm. “That one didn’t even hurt! Curlyhead over there makin’ you weak?”  
“Hey, screw you. I’m happy!”

“I know. M’too,” Mickey mumbled, wrapping an arm around his not-so-little sister for a split second before she wriggled away. Milkoviches don’t hug.

Ian went to the kitchen to grab some beers while the other three argued over what game to play, finally settling on Monopoly. When Ian came back, bottles in hand, he sent a smirk Mickey’s way.

“Wipe that grin off your face, Firecrotch. I’m gonna smoke your ass.”

“Oh yeah, Mick? I’ve beat you the past two times we’ve played this. I’m damn good at this game,” Ian boasted. Mickey had to admit, the son of a bitch was right.

“Ah fuck you, lemme be the banker. God knows I make all our money anyways,” he said, grabbing for the plastic container.

           *****

Two hours of yelling and threats later, the game was finished and the results were in. Lip snatched the paper away before the others had a chance to see who won. He noticed that Mickey and Ian seemed to have some sort of bet going; they kept shooting each other dark looks. He cleared his throat, and all eyes were on him.

“Okay. Mickey - 2,053 dollars, Mandy - $2,045, Ian - $1,679, and… fuck. Me at $402.”

Mandy bumped her shoulder to his, “A guy as smart as you losing Monopoly? Maybe we outta reevaluate your IQ, dumbo.” Lip just smiled and started to pack up his and Mandy’s stuff while she helped put the game away. He looked around the place, warming inside at Mickey and Ian’s domesticity.

They were all a bit buzzed, so Mickey called a cab for the other two. The group called it a night and waved goodbye.                                                                                                                    

   *****

“Looks like I won,” Mickey reminded the redhead, who was humming tiredly. “Yo, sleepyface!” he exclaimed. “If your ass ain’t in the bedroom in five, I’m starting without you.” That seemed to wake Ian up a little more.

“Yes, sir,” he saluted, leading the way to the room at the end of the hallway. Mickey felt his phone buzz in his pocket and stopped to check. It was a text from Mandy:

**saw u steelin $ from that bank… have fun tonight ;)**

****  
How his sister knew, he’d never find out. The only thing that mattered was the man in his bed; and if Mickey cheated to get him there - well, that wasn’t anyone else’s business.


End file.
